symphogear_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Goten Kawakaze
Yellow |Relatives = Shinobu Kawakaze (Mother) Tetsuya Kawakaze (Father) Gennai Kawakaze (Grandfather) |Occupation = Symphogear User |VA (Japanese) = Yūki Ono }} is a Symphogear user hailing from Hokkaido. Etymology - Literally means "Understanding the Heavens" as "Ten" can translate as sky or heavens. - Means "river wind". It is also the name of a World War II era Japanese destroyer. Appearance Goten has light blonde hair which spikes downwards in all directions, and a set of purple eyes. His outfit is most commonly a dark blue tsume-eri. During the time of AXZ, Goten wears a white trench coat. When on missions, he wears a S.O.N.G. uniform. Attacks & Abilities Enigma Truth-Seeker tron Balwisyall nescell Gungnir zizzl Goten is the owner of the Truth-Seeker relic, and has the ability to fight the Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armor, the Symphogear. His Armed Gear is black orbs that floats behind his back in a circular formation. Their form can be freely changed into what that he desires. Attacks |-|Truth-Seeker= *'ACCELERATIONA◆SHOOTER' — Goten fires a series of beams from each orb. *'HOME◆WRECKER' — One of his obs forms into a large two-handed sledgehammer. It can be swung at an enemy with huge force. *'TEMPEST◆WINDBLADES' — Goten's variant of Tsubasa's Fiery Windblades. Instead of producing fire, he produces wind around his blades that are shaped from the Truth-Seeker orbs. However, unlike Tsubasa, he is able to throw it, making it more effective. *'HIGHWAY◆SPEAR' — Only usable in X-Drive, Goten creates a spear from his orbs which are infused with lightning. One swing from the spear was powerful enough to level the terrain within a large range. *'SKYLINE◆STRIKE' — Goten launches a series of his orbs at the opponent, forcing them straight into the ground. *'BLACK◆DEFENSER' — By forming one of his orbs into a shield, Goten is able to guard himself and others from incoming attacks. The defense is strong enough to withstand Miku's Liuxing and Carol's Superb Song. * HEAVENLY◆BLADE — Only usable in X-Drive, Goten's orbs forms into a double-helix shaped sword. *'MAJESTIC◆ANNIHILATION' — Only usable in Ignite Module, Goten merges his orbs into a single sphere in front of himself, and unleashes a beam at his opponent. It is also strong enough to match the power of Carol's Superb Song. *'STAR◆STRIKE' — By manifesting his orbs to his fists, Goten can use them to unleash immense strength capable of breaking other Armed Gears. *'Superb Song' — Truth-Seeker's Superb Song transforms Goten's orbs into a sharp rocket-propelled lance surrounding his forearm. |-|Gungnir= *'FLASH◆STRIKE' — Goten begins by elbowing his opponent, and follows with powerful punches and ending with a downward kick. Songs *Kuroidama Truth-Seeker *Watashi no Namae *Cosmic Star *Just Believe! *SpiralSong also used as an Ignited Arrangement *Brave Wing *Shining Diamond *Shinjitsu o Mite Iru Relationships Family Shinobu Kawakaze — Goten had no real knowledge of his mother as she died when Goten was two years old. As Goten become older, he learned that his mother was a Symphogear user herself who protected their hometown from the Noise, sacrificing herself using her Superb Song in process. Tetsuya Kawakaze — Five years after the death of of his mother, Tetsuya left Goten with the care under Rina's family. Which led Goten to develop a grudge for his father. Years later, following their reunion in New York, in anger, Goten proceeds to punch his father in the gut, asking him why he left him. Upon learning the truth why he left him to Rina at that time, Goten began to accept his father more. During the year he spend in America, Goten's relationship with his father improved, to the point where he would wish him good luck in Japan. Despite having their relationship reconciled, Goten steals his wallet at the end of GX. Gennai Kawakaze — TBA Hoshitsuki Family Rina Hoshitsuki — Out of all Symphogear users, Goten knew Rina the longest as he was living with her family since Goten was seven. After having witnesses the Truth-Seeker activating, she took the opportunity to train Goten so he is being able to fully control his Relic. Hinako Hoshitsuki — As Goten lived together with her family, he is very close friends with Hinako. Symphogear Users Lise Cartelet — Having met Lise in America, Goten and Lise has formed a close friendship with each other, and can actually relate to one another. Lise also cared a lot for Goten. After her death during their mission in Egypt, Goten was saddened by her death. Hibiki Tachibana — When Goten first met Hibiki, he thought that she was an enemy. However, the two got to understand each other better during their short fight, and becoming good friends as well. From that point, Goten developed a great respect for her, as they trust each other very well and can talk to each other without having any arguments. Tsubasa Kazanari — Even though she and Goten had a rough start when they first met. This was due to Goten not understanding about her past with Kanade. However, after the two engaged in a battle, with Tsubasa defeated, she eventually begins to open up and acknowledge Goten as he is. He also refused to accept that Tsubasa had to view herself as a sword, wanting her to view herself as "Tsubasa Kazanari". After gaining Tsubasa's respect, they two became good friends. Chris Yukine] — A former enemy, his first meeting with Chris begins with combat. After defeating her, Hibiki encourages both Goten and Chris that they don't need to fight, and they can hold their hands instead. He reaches out his hand to Chris, however, instead of accepting his hand she immediately pulls away. But Goten forcefully grabs Chris' hand, warning her not to underestimate the power of everyone. Later, she opens up to the group and becomes a very valued ally. Goten also tends to describe Chris as fierce and scary, much to her annoyance and would even tease her by times. Despite that, they seem to get along quite well after become good friends as they can talk to each other without having any arguments. Maria Cadenzavna Eve — By the time they were enemies, Goten had showed a dislike towards Maria due to her ideals. As they engaged in battle, Goten learned about Maria's past and about her sister, Serena. Eventually after learning about her past, he changed his views towards her which leads that they become friends. Over the time, their friendship has grown strong enough for them to relate to one another. With her help, together with Hibiki, Goten managed to defeat the Dáinsleif's curse, thus successfully activating Ignite Module after failing two times. Shirabe Tsukuyomi — At the beginning Shirabe viewed Goten as a nuisance. This however changed later when she fought Kirika, she thought of Goten now as a friend. Within that short space of time, they gained trust in one another, even to the point when they were holding hands when activating X-Drive. After becoming good friends, they can relate to one another. Goten even stood up for her after she had a fight with Kirika, still valuing their friendship. Kirika Akatsuki — A former enemy. Kirika and Goten became friends after her fight against Shirabe. As she struggles with her inner turmoils, Goten forcefully grabs Kirika's hand. After the Frontier event, their relationship between them has become much more friendly. Yuuri Nagisa — His first meeting with Yuuri was not very friendly due to her thoughts about heroes and that she insulted his mother on how she died while fighting the Noise. Later, the two got to understand each other better after fighting together with Goten now considering Yuuri as a friend, going so far as to call her "awesome". Despite her kinship with him disappeared when they sung 'Three Stages of a Hero!', Yuuri still have some respect and trust towards Goten, though she doesn't mention it. Later they are able to get along more easily, as when she asked Goten to stop her before activating Ignite Module the second time. However, he still doesn't accept how she treated Hibiki when they first met. Other Genjuro Kazanari — Goten have a great respect for him as a Commander. Genjuro also respects him for his strong will, optimism, and determination. Later he requested him to train him in order to become stronger. He doesn't share Genjuro's interests for action movies. Despite that, they seem to get along quite well. Shinji Ogawa — Although Shinji is Tsubasa's manager, they seems to be in good terms with each other. He was also willing to tell Goten about Tsubasa's past during her time with Kanade. Elfnein — After Goten failed to defeat the Dáinsleif's curse the second time, Elfnein gave him a shout of encouragement like she did with Maria. After Carol's defeat, Goten asked her if she wanted to come with him to his homerown, still valuing their friendship even if she is merged with Carol. Enemies Finé — When Goten discovered that Finé was just using Chris, he grew infuriated, and attacked her immediately. Upon activating his X-Drive, Finé asked if that was something that she created. However, Goten replies that this power is not of her creation. Dr. Ver — When Goten first met Ver, he saw him as an ally. Despite he admires the heroes, Ver has some fixation on him. Eventually, when Goten later discovered that he was a villain, Ver became his enemy. Carol Malus Dienheim — When Goten discovered that she wanted to destroy the world and the miracles, all for the revenge of her father's death, he grew angry and stating that nothing can be solved by revenge. He also believed that Carol was irrational and selfish. After Carol's defeat, Goten told Elfnein that Carol was different from all his other enemies, as it seemed that she didn't have a heart. Cagliostro — Due to having underestimated Goten during their first fight, which let for Cagliostro get a punch on her face. As she swore to get revenge of him for punching her beautiful face, Goten states that she wouldn't worry about that as her face would become "even uglier" next time they fight. Trivia *Goten's appearance is based of Sakamaki Izayoi from the Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? series. *His wave pattern is a ripple-like pattern similar to the Rinnegan from the Naruto series. *Goten uses english language for attacks. He also has a unique symbol in his attacks, being the ◆ symbol. References